


[Konlex/康纳莱]下流小说

by cocrylic



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 11:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18135014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocrylic/pseuds/cocrylic
Summary: BVS背景，OOC突破天际，提及了蝙莱和桶莱，大概就是小妈梗和父子年下，总之为了垃圾而垃圾，大概剧情就是强行私设外星人发情期、上完以后才发现是自己失散多年的父亲这种狗血操作，以上能接受的话就继续吧





	[Konlex/康纳莱]下流小说

Conner是在酒吧遇见Lex的。

是的，酒吧，这听起来一点也不像是他会去的场所，但是没有哪个地方比这更适合此时此刻的他了，因为他即将经历氪星人的发情期，而他既没有女朋友也没有男朋友，简而言之，他没有可以陪他度过发情期的对象，所以他需要找一个。

一夜情简单干脆又不会有后顾之忧，通常事后你都不会再见到前一天晚上和你上床的对象，甚至可能第二天你都不记得对方长什么样子，总之，当他从自己的氪星父亲那得知他们有这么个时期以后，他来自蝙蝠家的搭档就给了他这样一个建议。

但是Conner对他一夜情对象的相貌记得清清楚楚，或者说，印象深刻。

因为坦白讲，他之所以会偏离一开始年轻、柔软、重点是女性的目标转而走到一个男性的面前，就是因为对方卷曲的金发在酒吧的灯光下迷离璀璨、蓝眼睛像淬冰的宝石、皮肤与轮廓宛如精细的石膏雕像、嘴唇甜蜜鲜红得像草莓软糖。

简而言之，他漂亮迷人得叫人过目难忘。

这就导致第二次见面的时候气氛变得很是尴尬。

当Clark向他介绍金发蓝眼的Lex Luthor——他一夜情的对象——就是提供了他人类基因的父亲以后，剧情就宛如操蛋的家庭伦理剧一样真实而令人头疼了。

然而事实证明这不是一部狗血家庭伦理剧，再后来的发展显然是在明晃晃地告诉他这是一部下流色情无节操的三俗黄色小说，因为，有什么能比和他上过床的父亲在和蝙蝠侠做完爱以后被前罗宾现红头罩压在韦恩大宅的沙发上架着腿操更加能说明这一点呢？

何况不久后他自己也再一次成为了当事人之一。

大都会的年轻总裁套着韦恩的宽大衬衫从布鲁斯的房间走出来，Jason在对方将腿挂到他膝盖上颐指气使地命令他按摩以后，半是不快半是顺从地从科学家的脚踝开始动作，然后沿着Lex纤细的小腿往上，常年训练的手指便渐渐没入了金发青年的大腿内侧。

Lex并没有制止对方的行为，他们看起来早不是第一次发生这种事情，与其说是纵容，不如说Lex压根一点都不觉得在和老子上完床以后和儿子上床有什么问题，Conner怀疑他的人类父亲从把腿抬起来的时候就预料到了这一发展。

因为当他们第二次见面的时候，Lex也没表现出有多在意和自己的儿子上过床这件事，又或者说，也有可能对方根本就不记得和他做过这件事。

这实在有点伤人，因为Lex是他第一个也是唯一一个发生过关系的对象。

也许这就不难解释为什么在Lex和Jason做完以后，他又跟自己的人类父亲搞到一起了。

借用超能力遥远地窥视到韦恩庄园里发生的事后，他把Lex从大小蝙蝠们的聚集地带回了大都会。

前后经历了两个体力过人的超级英雄——如果红头罩也算超级英雄的话——的折腾以后，年轻的科学家看上去几乎精疲力尽了，Conner将对方放进浴缸，打开热水，撩起金色的发丝从脖子开始清理他仿佛要昏昏欲睡的生理学上的父亲。

中长卷发的青年双臂架在浴缸边缘，下巴抵在手背上，微阖的眼里反射的流光与顺着地心引力下滑的水珠让他在赤身裸体下宛如童话传说的人鱼，那头金发甚至讽刺地令他看起来圣洁无比。

Conner在人类的脊背上触摸到浅淡的疤痕，体温与微微不平的皮肤使指尖的触感格外鲜明，像传说生物被挖去鳍或是人类错位的生育痕迹，不切实际的比喻与绮丽残酷的联想，而其余地方的肌肤依然光滑。

他收回自己的手，关上花洒，对着有那么一点虚弱感的人类说道：“我想要你，父亲。”

“恩？”Lex在一个单音节词的回应上抬起头来，那听起来甚至因为沙哑而有一丝破音，那双冰蓝眼睛完全睁开看向他的时候，显出了一个不那么真切的微笑，“哦，Conner？”

紧接着卷发的科学家歪过脑袋，手指在经过半氪星人的脖颈后摸上他的脸颊，眼眸因仰起的下巴而俯视般半垂下来，那略微沙哑又带着拖长音调的声音说道：“我就在这儿呢，男孩。”

这几乎就是一种许可了。

Conner用浴巾将人类裹起来，Lex的体型比他要小得多，以致于几乎整个人都能被浴巾包裹住，之所以说是几乎，是因为他有大半的双腿都能挂在外边，但假如整个人蜷缩起来，浴巾也就差不多连他的腿也能裹住了。

他将Lex放到外头床上去的时候对方就侧躺着，将近蜷缩起来的姿势如同一个尚未出生的婴儿，假如那压在底下的浴巾能被当成子宫的比喻方向的话。

可Conner应当不是从子宫中孕育而来的。半氪星人跟着侧躺到床上，并没有改变Lex的姿势，只是拉直了些人类的一条腿，手指摸索进早先已被清理过的入口。

那里温暖而湿润，不久前的情事使得后穴依然松软，不需要再次润滑，甚至因为某种程度上的过度使用而有些红肿，可Conner不得不承认他其实对于一片白皙中这点柔软的充血红色有种不健康的喜爱。

他青年模样的父亲会因为手指在这部位的触碰而收紧双腿，背脊越发弯曲，下巴与膝盖的距离因此缩短，下半身在某些角度上的更加与身后少年贴近，他的几乎整只手就被夹在光滑敏感的双腿间。

像个初经人事的处子或是被宫缩折磨的孕妇。

他亲吻他的肩膀、没枕上床铺的脸颊和天生微微上扬的嘴角，宛如一个同床共枕的丈夫或者畏手畏脚的小偷。

这像极了夜半才有的事件，但实际上室内的光白到没有多少人气，就连床单被褥都是一片雪白，Lex躺在床上跟躺在冰天雪地没太大区别，以致于俯视着看待这场景反像是互相取暖的陌生人。

Conner最开始便只就着这个姿势进入了人类，动作温顺而缓慢。这几乎不像是在做爱了，又或者说，其实Cenner自己也不确定他说的想要他是否真的是因为想要跟他做爱。

可他的的确确勃起了。他想亲吻他、抚摸他，任何部位、任何一寸皮肤，并且绝非是礼貌体贴的那种，那带有欲望及色情意味。

他硬得不像话。

人类的后穴包裹着半氪星人的阴茎，小腿在被进入时下意识的绷紧，他的上半身和脑袋都不受控制地往前仰去，像是因被侵入而试图逃离，又或许仅仅是为了过度摩擦的不适反应。

Conner掐住Lex的腰，青年腹部的收缩像突发了胃痉挛，但那只有一瞬，很快便没有了更多反应，除了生殖器上的湿热和手掌下皮肤的光滑，Conner并未再感受到更多的生理反应。

他抓着对方的脚踝将人换了个姿势，Lex的四肢都太过纤细，他几乎要开始担心自己会不会折断他，现在他们坐了起来，两个人面对面，将近面无表情，或者，Lex是近乎于面无表情的，而他的形象只在对面的冰蓝眼瞳里模糊一片。

将近的意思是，他生理上的人类父亲脸上没有多少表情，却也没有冷漠的意味，Lex的两条腿被Conner打开盘到了腰上，但实际上，Lex现在差不多整个人都没有多少力气，那双腿也仅仅只是垂下来而已，他的手也就挂在Conner的脖子上。

这个姿势其实并不方便使力，可能将人类进入得更深，重力也许对氪星人没有太大的作用，对于地球人而言却还是没那么好摆脱的，某种程度上，这逐渐开始像是在做爱了。

因此后续其实没有太多的意义，那不是指这个过程是乏味的，客观来讲这完全是美妙的，只不过性爱就是这样的东西，沉入其中的时候是狂热、毫无理智的，如果说人类是属于动物中的一员而具有原始冲动，那么氪星人事实上也没有什么不同。

他热烈地亲吻自己生理学上的父亲，也许是在将对方推倒至床上后的腰腹开始，向上，Lex的手不再能够到他脖子上以后也垂在了床上，这么仰躺着是会给人一些献祭般的错觉，而他的皮肤又太白了，反生出些纯洁无瑕的虚假来。

但他的面容确实年轻得像个少年，身形又纤瘦，导致Conner偶尔会产生些奇怪的年龄错乱感，不过那时候欲望是主导占据一切的东西，乱七八糟的念头也只是短暂而少数的时刻而已。

Lex的手顺过他的黑色头发时Conner到达了高潮，那时他的脑袋停在人类的胸前，Lex抚摸他的头像安抚被哺乳的婴孩，而后金发的人类为他的反应勾起了嘴角。

“哦Conner，也许比起父亲你更需要某种母性？”他这么说，脑袋向后靠到了枕头上。

Conner抬起头，亲了亲他的下巴，然后又亲吻了青年柔软的嘴唇。

 

FIN.


End file.
